


Rebels

by Chu_Ju



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 14:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chu_Ju/pseuds/Chu_Ju
Summary: Citizens of both the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom oppose to the current peace in their world.  Zuko and Chu Ju travel there to change their minds.





	1. World's End

Zuko had just woken up with Chu Ju by his side still sleeping. He got up silently, planted a kiss to Chu Ju's cheek and changed from his pyjamas to his usual clothes. Soon enough he visited the room of Izumi and Pu Gong Ying, the children they adopted with Chu Ju. They were also still asleep. He toyed around with the little babies around. They were around 1 year old each. Then he left and told a maid to take care of the kids by feeding them some baby food. After that he left to visit Chu Ju's hippogriff, Hippolytus. He waited there for Chu Ju. Who had just woken up and was playing with the babies according with another maid. After sometime Chu Ju arrived next to Zuko and asked him what he was doing.

“Well, Chu Ju we have a mission. There are some rebels in a small, distant village of the Fire Nation that we have to reassure them that the Fire Nation isn't backing off due to fear, but due to need of peace, after that we have to meet some Earth Kingdom people for you to reassure them the same...and I believe they'd trust someone like you.” said Zuko.

“Are you sure about that ?” asked Chu Ju unsure.

“I can only hope, Chu Ju.” said Zuko worried.

With that Zuko and Chu Ju followed an officer to the frigate waiting for them and they boarded along with Hippolytus.

“Is it gonna take long ?” Chu Ju asked Zuko.

“With the frigate, it won't take much time. Our ships are fast.” said Zuko proudly. Chu Ju approached Zuko and gave him and deep kiss. He looked deep into her eyes.

“You love me.” said Zuko with a whisper.

“So do you.” said Chu Ju with a bashful look. Zuko wrapped an arm around her waist and they looked back at the navy harbor as the frigate was leaving it behind.

They went deeper into the frigate as the wind was getting stronger and colder. Chu Ju got Hippolytus at a suntrap for him to stay warm as she later followed Zuko to the ship's bridge to see the captain.

“Captain, I trust you will take the easy path.” said Zuko seriously, not expecting failure.

“Of course. It will take a while though, to avoid all these reefs, your highness.” said the captain.

“Nevermind. I trust you. You are my best captain.” with that the Zuko smiled to Chu Ju and they went to their cabin.

It was large with a double bed and the symbol of the Fire Nation hanging above the headboard. Chu Ju started reading a magazine and Zuko a book called “The Art of War.” it was worn in the corners showing that it had been read many times, probably by Iroh ? Guessed Chu Ju.

~x~

After a while they had reached the small island. A label read. “Welcome to World's End.”

“What a creepy name !” she whispered in Zuko's ear.

The protesters arrived with pitchforks and fires on their hands threatening as if they didn't know their Firelord was a FIRE-lord himself.

“Anyhow.” thought Chu Ju and kept being tense. She was ready to earthbend since she wasn't allowed to any part of her Kyoshi warrior armor not even her weapon, a.k.a her katana.

“We want the Fire Nation to rule the world.” said one villager.

“Full power to the Fire Nation.” said another.

“Bring back the old Firelord.” yelled another from the back.

Zuko furrowed his brows in anger and seriousness.

“I'm the new Firelord. The resources of the Fire Nation are almost worn out. And the world hates us. Plus the rest of the world has the avatar.” said Zuko angrily.

More noises were heard.

“QUIET !!!” said one of Zuko's soldiers.

“It's all your fault. You were unable to catch the avatar.” said a person from the second row.

“You shut it mister. Or I'll shut it for ya.” said Chu Ju angered.

There was more noise from the crowd.

“Let's talk it through. Shall we ?” asked Zuko. Even more objections came from the crowd. Suddenly and old, crooked man arrived.

“Let's hear him.” with that he grinned.

Zuko and Chu Ju walked to a large area made of marble. It looked more like an amphitheater. Zuko stood in the middle. Chu Ju by his side.

“We can't be all powerful. The balance of the world will break. There must be room for the other elements too. Some species (he was talking about the dragons) went missing due to the Fire Nation ruling supreme. To make the citizens of World's End happy and feeling secured. I will reinforce the troops by 1000 and reduce the taxes, plus I will give an allowance to everyone who wants to open a new tourist business or make a new house and or a hotel.” said Zuko with a grin.

“How about that ?” asked Chu Ju with a smirk.

At that moment everyone cheered. Zuko turned to Chu Ju and whispered. “Our job here is done.” With that the two of them and the troops returned to the ship, where Hippolytus waited lazily. Chu Ju ruffled his mane and then kissed Zuko on the lips.


	2. Omashu and Harbor Town

The frigate stopped at a harbor and Zuko with Chu Ju climbed up to Omashu with some troops. There were some people, who were against the idea of Chu Ju been the wife of the Firelord. They were protesting. Zuko had voiced his thought to Chu Ju, that it wasn't their opinion, but Chu Ju told him they had to go to Harbor Town later for her to see her mother and father.

“Will you visit your dead brother's grave ?” said Zuko. Chu Ju froze in her steps.

“No.” she replied coldly. She never wanted to remember that, which was odd, since she named her adopted son after her brother. In Omashu the gathered people got their banners and started going around Zuko, Chu Ju and the small team of soldiers that had surrounded them. Eventually they stopped in a circle.

“Boo !” they echoed throughout the city of Omashu.

“Prejudice was never a sign of the Earth Kingdom. Just accept that an Earth Kingdom woman and a Fire Nation man are together.” said Chu Ju. More “boo”s sounded towards them.

“The benefit of this is no upcoming war ?” Chu Ju was asked as if she was asking for mercy.

The people of Omashu thought about it and lowered their banners.

“To be quite honest. Fire Nation troops are handsome without the mask.” said a geeky Earth Kingdom girl with a sly smirk. Chu Ju giggled. Zuko blushed.

“How could you fall in love with our enemies ? I loved you before that and you never paid any attention to me.” said a boy from the crowd.

“Whoops.” said the girl and shrugged. “It's not like anything happened....I...I'm sorry.” said the girl and lowered her head in apology.

“The world is getting united. Soon enough you will need little time to travel from one nation to another.” said Chu Ju.

“Soon enough we won't be separated in nations.” said Zuko.

“Hey !” Chu Ju opposed.

“I talked about it to Aang and he agrees. That way there will be a lot less wars and less large scale. They will be local.” said Zuko. Chu Ju thought of it for a while and agreed.

“That sounds good.” she agreed.

“See ?” agreed Zuko with a smile and kissed her. Everyone clapped.

~x~

After that the king of Omashu called them for dinner and they slept there. The next day, they gave orders to the soldiers to take the frigate to Harbor Town, where Chu Ju reassured them, she and Zuko would fly.

The next day. Chu Ju woke up. They had slept in different beds. Soon enough a bell rang and Zuko also woke up. They changed from the pyjamas they were given to their clothes and arrived to the dinner room to have breakfast. After that, with a long greeting they mounted Hippolytus and they headed towards Harbor Town, where the frigate would wait for them. They wanted to go unnoticed so, they dismounted right outside of Chu Ju's house. They knocked and Chu Ju's mum opened lazily.

“My dearest daughter ! How much I missed you ! You hadn't told me you'd arrive ! Oh my Avatar, you brought your husband with you that's excel...!”

“Mum...shush....we are incognito. We came here to see you and dad.” said Chu Ju. With that they entered. Her dad had just finished his tea and was about to go fish for the day.

“Dad !” with that Chu Ju fell in her father's arms.

“My goodness, Chu Ju, you look as good as when you left here. Your cheeks are still red and full of power.”

“My daughter, do you want some orange juice ?” asked her mum.

“Sure some for me and some for the firelord.” she said proudly and hugged her husband.

“We should get a family portrait.” said Zuko.

“Yes, awesome idea.” said Chu Ju and her mother in the same time, then they laughed. Chu Ju's dad hugged them both and soon Chu Ju's mum started making some orange juice.

“Your hippogriff looks great. You are lucky to have one.” said her dad and wore his fishing hat.

“Dad, don't leave. We just arrived. Please stay.” said Chu Ju.

“Well, fish won't wait for us to stop chatting, Chu Ju.” with that her dad gave a strong handshake to Zuko and then a kiss on Chu Ju's forehead and left.

They stayed there till afternoon to have dinner and then left.

“My turn to visit a relative now.” said Zuko with a smirk.

“Uncle Iroh ?” asked Chu Ju.

“You guessed it.” he said and onto Hippolytus they fled for Ba Sing Se.


	3. Ba Sing Se and Epilogue

Ba Sing Se, the largest city of the Earth Kingdom. Zuko with Chu Ju landed on the upper ring and visited the tea house of Iroh...or as Zuko would say Uncle Iroh.

The waiter told Iroh that a young man with a scar on his one eye entered the tea house. Then Iroh himself came out from behind the counter and noticed Zuko and Chu Ju.

“Zuko, I missed you so much, my dearest nephew. Chu Ju, I see you finally got married. How nice !” he said joyfully.

“Do you need a hand serving in this huge tea house, Iroh, sir ?” asked Chu Ju with a bow.

“No, I'm good. Thank you for asking. Stay there and I will make you some jasmine tea for Zuko and some chrysanthemum tea for you, that I know you like.” he said with a grin. “What brought you here if you don't mind me asking ?” asked Iroh.

Chu Ju took a seat opposing Zuko.

“We had to do with some rebels. Chu Ju and I dealt with them just fine. I doubt they have to say anything. Plus we visited her people so we decided to visit you as well. Said Zuko.

“Yeah, also I guess you are a grandfather now....I guess. We adopted a girl to succeed the throne when Zuko grows old and I got an Earth kingdom boy to teach him all I know as a citizen of Earth kingdom...you know like all our celebrations and our traditions and customs.” giggled Chu Ju.

“I take it, he's not a bender. You didn't mention teaching him bending.” noticed Iroh.

“Yeah, we decided to play it safe. If both were benders, it could be dangerous.” said Chu Ju worried.

“You mean like Zuko and Azula I assume ?” asked Iroh,

“Yeah, somehow.” said Chu Ju feeling uncomfortable.

“Ok, I'll go make tea now.” said Iroh with a smile.

Chu Ju stared deep into Zuko's amber eyes. They were majestic as always.

“I always liked this place. Remember our time in Kyoshi Island ?” asked Chu Ju with a giggle.

“How can I forget ? I was always getting jealous of people hitting on you. It was getting out of hand.” complained Zuko.

“Indeed. It was annoying me too.” complained Chu Ju as well. “I'm so lucky to be with you...and happy too. You are the best husband a woman can have. It's heaven being with you.” she smiled. At that time Iroh arrived with two cups of tea.

“Here you are. So how is it like ruling the Fire Nation, nephew ? How do you like being married ? Tell me everything.” said Iroh and took a chair to sit.

“It's hard to rule an entire nation, but married life makes up for it, just perfect.” he said with a smile. Chu Ju grinned and the two of them started sipping their tea as the day was fading away.

~x~

“Nice seeing your uncle again, my beloved Firelord.” said Chu Ju lovingly and leaned her head on Zuko's shoulder.

“Indeed. I missed him too. He taught me many great things, even though I don't admit it when I am with him, whether I am there with you or not.” said Zuko. At that Chu Ju giggled.

As they were walking in the palace, they visited the room of Izumi and Pu Gong Ying. They cuddled them and put them to bed gently.

“Will you stay ?” asked Zuko.

“I will sing them a lullaby and then join you. I don't want to be estranged from them. With our duties, they will even forget we even exist. They will think our servants are their parents.” said Chu Ju saddened.

“You are right, let's spend some more time with them.” said Zuko and took one of the two babies in his arms. After that the two of them went to sleep in each others arms after the tiring travel.

“Good night, my sweet firelord.” said Chu Ju.

“Good night, my little flower.” he replied.

THE END.


End file.
